Torn -A Janoskians Fanfiction-
by EmilyLouisexx
Summary: Love is selfish brother, and sometimes we have to be selfish to love... Beau Brooks is a vampire but when he is sent out to kill his love, things change quickly. But when he comes face to face with the feeble girl, he swears he recognises her. Journey though as Beau uncovers the truth and must pick between a girl who doesn't remember him or his brother for power. Beau & Ameli
1. Prologue

**_Torn_**

 ** _A Janoskians Fanfiction_**

 ** _Prologue_** _._

We are all scared of the future, whether it be something small or large, we all fear the unknown. We fear we will never find love, we fear we will die of old age, alone in the cruel world which is overrun by power.

Vampire, the fear runs in the veins of humans, to scared to understand the truth behind the fear. How one family, one clan can change your very opinion in the matter.

The village is quiet, the muffled sounds of children playing in a field. The village is set in a rounded Circle and consists of a few houses, it holds a few shop, a library and a school, but most of all a famous history.

Two clans fighting it out for power, vampires vs. Humans. The humans believed the vampires were outcasts and tried to take everything from there, but there were more vampires than humans in the village and it ended in bloodshed.

The village is at peace as the children play in a field, they play tag as their parents watch from their picnic. Some of the locals are out in other fields picking fruits, plowing fields. Order is restored. I sit with my two brothers as I watch the locals bring a man to his knees, the man screams to have mercy as they place him in the middle of the village, everyone gathers around him. The man is battered and bruised, not a bit on his body is showing skin more than flesh. The elders as we call them bring him up onto the stage and he falls to his knees again, too weak, too pathetic to look at anyone other than the ground, and by God the ground won't save him now.

For we have been sharing this small settlement of a village with a few humans, mainly a family or two but still a small Amount of them. I watch as the elder brings a scroll out, Jaidon pokes me in ribs as he muffles a " I wish I was an elder guard" I laugh, only the stronger vampires were to be those and I for sure wasn't one of them. Luke gives us both a look as we do and we both be quiet.

" This man is a thief, a liar and an imposter. Him and his family the 'Wintours' have been planning to plot against us. We thought we could trust them, but by god we were wrong. The Wintour's lied to us all only to get all our gold and plot and kill us off. We have evidence to prove them were using all our wood supply to kill us all off. They wanted to rule this village along with others to make power all for themselves" I look towards the man, he is grinning.

" don't you see, in time to come, my family will be rid of you and your clan, you will all be dead by my families hand and we will rule, we will have the order. We will be powerful and you will be nothing, but a bunch of blood-suckers that will die a painful death" he half laughs half chokes as he is hit around the head with a stake. The elder laughs out in delight as he watches his enemy's blood splits out of him and onto the ground. I try to turn my head away, the sight to gruesome to watch, for I have a weak stomach and do not wish to be apart of it. I look over to Jaidon who seems quite happy with the sight and Luke pats my shoulder as he laughs of Jaidon.

" let this be a lesson to all" our elder replies " the 'Wintours' will never have power nor life, they do not deserve to breath as long as we stand. We were once brothers but now founder enemies. We shall kill every last one of them, from elder to babe" I look around and everyone is agreeing to the council of elders, I simply feel out of place, as everyone is cheering.

"For the freedom & peace of Lerwick" everyone chants over, I glance over to Jaidom who is on his feet clapping, I simply look over towards the man lying on the floor. I wish I was him.


	2. Chapter 1

Torn

Chapter 1.

Man-kind is determined, determined to drive us out, It has been this way for many moons. Man-kind is drived by greed. Not greed that hungers there very soul. Not greed that turns their pitiful minds with luxurious items that only the higher class can buy.

I hold the letter in my hand, A letter that will change my fate. The fate in which I was destined for, but destinies change and now we must fight and kill the ancestors of the Wintour's. I have lived for over 2000 years and I have seen how corrupted humans have become. I re-read the letter that contains proof, proof that has to happen. I place my palm on my forehead and shake my brows, It didn't have to come down to this, why did _I_ have to do this. Why did _I_ have to be one of the **_Brooks._** Not just any Brooks. The Brooks Brothers. You may ask "Who is he? Who are they?" My Family is one of the most well known families for over 1000 years, we are wealthy, we have power. It hasn't always been this way. My Kind has been eliminated, destroyed from the very planet we stand on now. The Wintour's. The tongue sickens as I say the words, They have destroyed us, one by one, weak and pathetic that they are. Uniting as one, they built their forces. I take a sip out of my goblet, and look over the paper in my hand again, I turn it over and over contemplating the issue that I now have. Why couldn't I have just a normal life, a normal life of a 21 year old boy. Me? I am over 600 years old. I have no normal life. Normal doesn't even come close, I have no friends just allies. I have enemies.  
 _Just read the stupid letter boy._ My Second sense tells me. I do as I'm told and my eyes skim the letter.

 _Brother,_

 _This must be done, it must. We have no time. They are aiming to strike, one mighty blow and they could win. We have one more target, a strong target with many allies. They must be eliminated, we need this brother, for our family, for our title, for our name._

 _We have the knowledge where no-one else does. We have an advantage, we have a cause. We shall not fail, we have stronger allies and powerful Spies. We will have more power than any man every has seen. We will look back in years from now and we will see a change. The winds are changing_ my brother _and we have to strike. Now. We must banish of the name, their title. The ones who fight and try to banish us into the graves. They will be gone, buried and forgotten. Their very_ existence wiped from this forsaken place. They will be killed for defying us and making us look weak.

 **Treason.** _That sickening word that our kind hates. Treason that lies deep inside a traitors soul. Brother, we are the last surviving descendants of the Brooks. You are the only person who can do this, the grand clerks will be pleased, we will be the in the highest rank. We will be loved cherished. We will have what ever we want. Money, Women and power. The Grand clerks will have to bow down to us._

 _It has to be done soon, Me and Luke will join you, if you struggle brother. Just sent a message and we shall be there. Just think if we do this, we will be unstoppable._

 _We will be Reunited soon,_

 _Your Brother,_

 _Jaidon_

Scrunching up the paper, I throw it into the fire and watch it burn in the night. If only he knew the truth, the truth in it all. The sense of warm from the fire makes me smile. I cannot feel the warmth but it is a pretty sight none the less. The sparks fly from the open fire, and I sigh. I didn't want this, I shouldn't have to do this. Why Do I have to be the killer. Why Me?

But Love is selfish, it feeds off of the soul and effects the body shutting down the signals and putting you in a haze. For love to be real, it must hurt, as I have learnt.


	3. Chapter 2

I sit and stare out of the window with my shades on, I always hated the sun. Even after 600 years of living, I still hated it. I watch as the people walk by, the little child eating an ice cream, singing some soppy songs that he doesn't know the meaning too. His mother smiling down to her son, looking proud. I admire him, we lost our parents long ago. The first generation of Wintours took their lives in a strong battle of will power, our parents sacrificed their lives to the rest of us, and I can never be more grateful.

The folk tale goes that the Wintours are the greatest family of all time. The strongest, the wealthiest and had the most power in their time. The greatest battle of all time itself, started over 600 years ago. When our kind got found out about our culture. Vampires, we are. But the Wintours only saw power for themselves, capturing many of my kind and killing who they saw fit. Many moons before, we had ensured peace in the land and tranquility. My ancestors vowed to kill all of the Wintours generation for all the slaughtering they did. Yes, we might have to suck blood from their necks to survive, but that's our culture. I curse under my skin, times had change and I had become stronger, less effected by emotions and more on satisfying myself.

I sigh again, my brother, brothers which I haven't seen in a while, Luke & Jaidon, are a lot stronger than me. Yes, they may be younger, but they are both so very powerful. Our families would be proud. I hear the door go and see another letter In-front of me. I stand up and walk towards it. I wish my brother would learn to use a phone, it would be so much easier to get hold of them. I twitch a little and decide against it. Instead I get changed and head out for a morning jog, I know what your thinking, the myths about our kind and the sun..its total nonsense. We hate the sun dearly, but the sun doesn't kill us.

I leave the house promptly and put my headphones in my ears, nothing beats a bit of fall out boy at 10am in the morning. I don't check my appearance as I start running. I know I look good, I have been told. That's one of the many advantages of our kind, everyone will fall for you. We have the charm, good looks and charisma that any girl would die for. But then, that is another one of my many floors. I don't date, I fuck. And I fuck hard. I have come to know this generation and it has been the worst yet, so little order, so little respect. Everyone is out for themselves, too busy watching their pretty backs to look out for anyone else. It's horrible, it's sickening. So I do what everyone else does, fuck.

I start to jog as the sun seems to descend behind a cloud. It gets a little colder out as I turn down my favourite part of this town. The forest.

The entrance is overgrown by the thick brambles and branches, but I find my way in. The forest is part of my descendants property, another one of my many floors. The estate is runned to the ground, and is overgrown by trees. My descendants left the estate to me, but I have been unsuccessful at fixing it up. So it just sits there, glumness and lifeless. I smile as I remember all the great times, my brothers and I used to play in the house. This was the one place I felt safe and secure, the only place I will.

I walk up to the estate and see how magnificent it looks still, still tall and proud. Like a brooks should be. I touch the side of step where I remember catching my knee on it for the first time. I remember the pain and it puts a smile on my face. Luke & Jai always called me pathetic.

"Beau, I love you" she cries out and wraps her arms around me.

"I love you too, Amelia" he smiles back

I freeze and shake my head, many times have I had these flashbacks, yet they persist...

A female, I sense as I look around the old place. She has found a way in. My sense tells me again. I clench my fists, no one is allowed here, no one. I sprint, as fast as I can to the side of the forest, where I can smell her. I inhale and sense she is alone and lost. I smile, a vulnerable woman lost in the forest and needs rescuing, how sad for her. I grin deeper.


End file.
